Once Bitten, Twice Shy
by katski-rockz
Summary: Just when Harry thought he was simply going to catch the last remaining Death-Eater-at-large, he caught a werewolf as well. EWE. Werewolf!Draco. M/M.


_Harry, _

_It seems that your target was last seen in Chamonix – specifically Argentière – sometime in the afternoon two days ago. It's a remote Muggle village in the French Alps. Be careful. Don't overdo things just because this is the last one of them. I wish Ron could accompany you._

_Kingsley._

Cursing under his breath, Harry wrote an interdepartmental memo as fast as he could to request for an International Portkey to Chamonix. As he watched the memo fly away, he thought about how much he missed having Ron as a partner. For about a month now, Ron's been on an extended leave from the Auror Department because of Hermione's very risky pregnancy. Instead of traipsing all over Europe in search of rogue Death Eaters, Ron's been helping out at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes as it's easier to leave whenever Hermione needed him.

The Granger-Weasley family was desperate to do all that they can for this baby. According to the Healers at St. Mungo's, Hermione's magic was incompatible with the fetus' magic causing her to abort the fetus. The Healers advised her not to do any magic while pregnant which meant Hermione had to give up magic for nine months. In the past, she's had two miscarriages already. The guilt she's feeling for what has happened had put a strain on their marriage. Their family could not take the disappointment and pain if another miscarriage occurs.

"Harry! Augustus Barclay from the Portkey office asked me to tell you that it'll be ready in about an hour." Jefferson Whitting, a young lad just fresh off of Hogwarts and training to be an Auror, skidded to a halt in front of Harry's desk and panted while he informed Harry.

"Thanks, Jeff. I'll be off, then. Just enough time to pack some stuff." Harry gave a salute to Jefferson, who saluted back, and then he left for Number 12 Grimmauld Place.

Arriving at the Black ancestral house, he noticed again how much the place had changed for the better after Hermione – who had a fight with Ron at that time – decided to crash at Grimmauld for a week and took on the gargantuan task of renovating the whole place. Three months of non-stop construction work and the place looked nothing like the dark, gloomy place it used to be. The worn carpets were removed to reveal oak flooring underneath. The peeling wallpapers were also removed and instead of putting up new ones, Hermione opted for painting the walls an ecru color. A skylight was installed on the roof which allowed for natural light to flood into the house, making it look brighter. The more dangerous Dark Arts memorabilia were placed in a newly opened Gringotts vault while some Black heirloom pieces were given to Kreacher as a peace offering for renovating the whole house.

While Hermione took care of the rest of Grimmauld, Harry decided to revamp the entire fourth floor, which contained Sirius and Regulus' rooms, in his own way. The wall between their rooms was destroyed to make it into one very large room. He added an en suite bathroom with a luxurious tub – much like the one from the Prefects' bath at Hogwarts. The room was done in warm tones – wood brown, cream, and pistachio green. An old four-poster bed Harry found in one of the lower floor rooms was restored and added to his new room. On one side, French doors open to a wide balcony and on the other, ornate double doors guard Harry's sanctuary. The room now had its own fireplace fronted by a velvet settee done in steel blue.

"Kreacher!" Harry called out to the elf he inherited along with the house and said elf arrived with a pop.

"Yes, Mister Potter, sir?" Kreacher bowed low, his nose almost touching the floor, as he waited for Harry to tell him what to do.

"Er, you really should stop bowing already, Kreacher. How many times have I told you to stop doing that? I don't need it nor want it." Harry clearly looked uncomfortable seeing the normally dour elf being subservient.

"154 times, sir."

"Er, what?"

"The times yous telling Kreacher not to bow to yous, sir."

"Oh. Well, I called to inform you that I'll be leaving on a mission and I'll be gone for a week at most. Don't pass this information to anyone, alright Kreacher?"

"Yes, Mister Harry Potter, sir. Kreacher not be telling anyones, sir."

After packing enough clothing for a week and dressing for the cold weather of his destination, Harry flooed back to the Ministry to catch his Portkey to France.

"Harry! Good, good. You're finally here; the Portkey's about to activate. Here," Augustus Barclay, the portly head of the Portkey Office, handed Harry a broken pocket watch, "take this and do not lose it. It will activate again at the end of one week. Good luck, lad."

Harry said a hasty goodbye to Barclay, grabbed the pocket watch, and then he could feel a hook somewhere behind his navel pulling him to his destination. He arrived in Argentière in the most undignified way – he fell face first into the snow. The snow was very slippery so Harry kept on stumbling as he tried to get up.

"Besoin d'aide, monsieur?"

Harry looked up from his sprawled position on the snowy ground to find a child bundled up in so many coats, he's unsure of the child's gender. Seeing the long hair peeking from under the child's knitted cap, Harry decided the child was a girl. Touching his wand, he muttered a quick Translation Charm. _Can't believe I get sent to France – in winter – and I can't even speak or understand French._Fortunately, the Translation Charm allowed him to understand the speaker and the speaker to understand him.

"Er, thanks, but you're a little too small to be helping someone as heavy as I am." Getting up slowly, Harry finally managed to stand upright for more than a few seconds.

Extending his gloved hand to the little girl, Harry smiled but it was a bit difficult because he could feel his teeth chattering from the cold. "I'm Harry. What's your name?"

"Hello, Harry! I'm Lorcan. I'm seven years old and I can even count it with my hands, look!" Lorcan held up both fisted hands and started counting as he released a finger for each number until he got to seven and then he smiled – big, open-mouthed which showed his missing front tooth.

Harry laughed as he clapped for Lorcan's efforts. "Wow, that's very good, Lorcan. I have to ask though, what are you doing out here in the outskirts of the village? Aren't you a little too young to be wandering alone?"

"It's alright, Harry. I can find my own way home and if ever I get lost, my mother can track me very easily."

"Alright, I'll take your word for it. Can you take me to your house? I'd like to meet your mother." Lorcan nodded and grabbed Harry's hand. They walked through the four-inch snow towards the village. Before they could reach the village proper, Lorcan turned left and led Harry to a cozy-looking cottage blanketed in snow and surrounded by wooden fences. Smoke could be seen rising from the chimney. Lorcan opened the cottage door and Harry could see a large fireplace with several couches haphazardly arranged around it. A Christmas tree decorated with radishes, dirigible plums, and what Harry believed to be fairy Nargles was placed near the front door.

_Luna would definitely fit right in…wait, isn't this a Wizarding home?_As if conjured by Harry's thoughts, Luna Lovegood appeared from behind a closed door located just to the left of the fireplace. She was clearly older looking but still retained the peculiarity that was uniquely hers. She wore her hair in a long braid interwoven with daisies. A headband made out of butterbeer caps encircled her head – front to back. On her wrist she wore a bracelet with a phoenix charm and on her ears were the radish earrings she used to wear when they were still schoolchildren.

Seeing her, Lorcan immediately ran to her and she scooped him up to hug him. He started prattling excitedly in English. "Mother! Mother! Look who I met out in the snowy mountainside; he says his name is Harry. I think it's your old friend Harry Potter! I haven't seen his scar so I can't really be sure…"

Putting down her son, Luna smiled serenely at Harry as she glided towards him. "Hullo, Harry. It's been ten years, hasn't it? Have the Nargles finally invaded England?"

"Er, yeah…No! I mean, yes, it's been ten years but no, the Nargles have yet to invade England." Confused, Harry scratched his head as he held his trapper hat in his hands. His scar could be seen and Lorcan told his mother, "See? I am right!" who just kissed him on the cheek and told him to go to the kitchen to play with his brother.

"Er, she has a brother?"

Luna answered Harry in a lilting voice, "Lorcan is a boy, Harry. He has a twin brother, Lysander. Want some dirigible plums, Harry?"

"Er, no, thanks. Can you help me look for a place to stay in this village?"

"Oh, I'd love for you to stay with us, Harry. Sad to say our guest room has already been overtaken by the Crumple-Horned Snorkack. You could try Coeur des Alps. It's a lovely little inn run by Madame Clotilde. Look for the pink-colored five-storey building near the village center. It's hard to miss."

"Thanks, er, if you don't mind me asking, why are you living here, Luna? Isn't this a Muggle village?"

"Why, to protect the Crumple-Horned Snorkack of course."

"Er, _right._What about your husband – Rolf's his name, isn't it?"

"Rolf Scamander, yes. I'm Luna Scamander now. Not as pretty sounding as 'Luna Lovegood', isn't it? I think that's one of the reasons why I haven't seen the Winged Heffalumps anymore. They're attracted to pretty names, you see."

"Er, right…"

Suddenly feeling drained, Harry bid goodbye to Luna and told her he'd visit again as he's staying for a week to enjoy the chance to explore.

As he walked towards the main village, Harry cursed under his breath. He felt stupid for forgetting to cast a glamour on himself as soon as he arrived in Argentière. He was lucky it was Luna's son that found him and not Antonin Dolohov, the Death Eater he was pursuing. Pausing to hide behind a large tree, Harry cast a Glamour Charm and altered his appearance.

A tall, dark haired man stepped out from behind the tree. Harry didn't alter it too much. His hair is the same unmanageable mess it used to be, albeit in a darker brown color instead of the usual jet black. His bright green eyes became a vivid blue and he transfigured his round-framed spectacles into horn-rimmed ones. A smattering of facial hair can be seen just along his jaw. His characteristic lightning bolt-shaped scar was still visible on his forehead, though. Scars born from dark magic can never be erased or covered-up so he wore his hat again to hide it.

Greeting the inn's receptionist – who turned out to be Madame Clotilde herself – with a 'hello', he asked for a room on the fifth floor to be rented to 'James Hopkins' for six nights. Once inside the room, Harry tossed his bag over to the vicinity of the wardrobe as he crashed on the bed and fell asleep in seconds.

He was up bright and early the next day to start tracking Dolohov. He walked around the village pretending to be a British tourist and visited different establishments trying to catch a glimpse of Dolohov's face or his magical signature – if he was using glamour to disguise himself, which was more likely in that situation.

By the time the sun set, Harry was exhausted. There was still no sign of Dolohov anywhere. Deciding to call it a day, Harry walked back to the inn. On the way there, he passed by the path going out of the village and it reminded him of Luna so he backtracked and went to Luna's house instead.

He had to knock on the wooden door three times before a little boy opened the door.

"Hi, Harry! Come on in, Mum's just finished baking biscuits."

Alarmed, Harry removed one of his gloves to transfigure it into a mirror which allowed him to check whether his glamour held up or not. He was afraid that his glamour failed while he was roaming the village and Dolohov could already be alerted to his presence. Looking at his face in the mirror, Harry could see that it was still James Hopkins's face that looked back at him. _Thank Merlin. I was almost afraid that it failed and I jeopardized my mission._

He looked down at the boy, who he assumed to be Lorcan, and said, "Er, hi, Lorcan. How did you know it was me?"

A boy that was clearly Lorcan's twin came up to them and said, "Hi, Harry! I'm Lorcan. That's my twin, Lysander." Then Lorcan and Lysander grabbed each of Harry's hands and pulled him inside.

They made him sit on one of the kitchen chairs as Luna served him tea and biscuits. She gave milk and biscuits to her children and told them to eat it in their room.

"So Harry," Luna said as she sat down in front of Harry on the kitchen table, "I see you've finally remembered to cast a glamour on yourself. How's your mission coming along?"

"How did you know about all of this?" was all Harry could say as he stared unseeingly at Luna's face. He was stunned that Luna's family seemed to know more than is appropriate.

"My children are seers, Harry. The gift was passed on to them from my father's mother. They knew you were coming. Ever wondered why Lorcan was there when you arrived? He is still unsure of his talents, though. That was why he needed to see your scar to confirm that his predictions came true." Luna suddenly got serious as she explained to Harry about her children's talents. Gone was the woman with the glazed look in her eyes and in her place was a woman who reminded Harry of the Luna during the battle at the Department of Mysteries – strong, confident, and with fire in her eyes.

"They told me you have a mission, Harry. It's not Dolohov. This mission is more important and you need to work together with Hermione. With the two of you spearheading this mission, those against it will never stand a chance."

Harry did not get what Luna was trying to say. "How am I supposed to work with Hermione when she's still having a very risky pregnancy? Even if she wasn't pregnant, she still can't go chasing criminals or whatever this is supposed to be. Shouldn't it be Ron?"

"Oh Harry, we're not talking about chasing criminals here. This fight is of a different nature. You'll find out when the time comes. As for Hermione being pregnant, well let's just say this will give her something to do while she's stuck at home and unable to use magic." Finishing her tea, Luna stood up to clear the table leaving only Harry's still full cup and the plate of biscuits.

Harry was still contemplating what Luna was on about when a chorus of "Mother!" could be heard before both Lorcan and Lysander burst into the kitchen wearing what looked to be at least three layers of coats with knitted scarves wrapped around their necks and knitted gloves and hats on their hands and heads, respectively.

Halting on either side of Luna as she stood at the kitchen sink, both boys asked her at the same time, "Is it time yet, Mum? Can I go this time?"

Laughing at her children's antics, Luna looked at Harry before looking down at her children and replying. "Why don't you both go and you can take Harry with you. He can help you boys carry the basket." She grabbed a rather large picnic basket from below the kitchen table and set it in front of Harry.

"Boys, go fetch your lanterns and Harry will meet you outside in a while." The twins hurriedly ran out of the kitchen to do as their mother bid.

"Harry, listen closely to what I have to say. The person you're about to visit is an old friend of mine. He's in a delicate situation right now. All I ask is that you respect his privacy. Rolf's usually the one who carries the basket but seeing as he's still on an expedition in South America…I'm just glad you came here at the right time."

Before Harry could ask any questions, Luna handed him the basket and with a firm hand grasping his arm, led him outside. The twins were already there, carrying a lantern each. She crouched down in front of them and kissed each of their cheeks and told them to be careful as it was about to become dark soon. She also told Harry to put up his glamour.

Harry, looking as James Hopkins again, carried the heavy basket as he followed the twins out into the woods. He still can't fathom how he went from trying to find Dolohov to accompanying two seven year-olds out in the woods. _Luna's friend is probably an old hermit. He could be some handicapped man who clearly needed the Scamanders' help in acquiring food supplies and the like._

Harry was very much lost in his thoughts, thinking about different possibilities for Luna's mysterious _old friend_, that he failed to realize that they've reached their destination until one of the twins quietly said, "We're here."

Harry shook his head to clear his thoughts and surveyed his surroundings. They were deep in the woods and standing in front of a large, imposing iron gate that guarded what appeared to be an abandoned house. The twins went through the gate without opening it – they just passed through as if the gate was made of air.

_Magic! Dolohov could be hiding in here._Harry grabbed his wand from his arm holster and held it out to be ready for any attack. He hurriedly followed the twins through the gate and told them to stick to him for they could be in danger. They just looked at him and he could see twin, eerie smiles on their faces. They spoke at the same time, "It's not the kind of danger you're anticipating, Harry," before they continued walking up the path towards the house which, up close, turned out to be a large chalet.

The place had boarded windows and not a single light shone from the inside. Harry looked around, trying to spot anything that would give him a clue that the place housed a wizard to no avail. When he looked back to the front door – a large hole can be seen on the lower portion – he saw the twins motioning for him to set the basket down near the door. He did as they asked and then they were dragging him back towards the gate. He felt his foot hit something under the thick snow that made him stumble into a halt.

"Boys, wait. There's something under this snow." Harry was prepared to blast the snow away using his wand when he was stopped by a small gloved hand.

"We should leave, Harry. It's getting dark. The full moon is about to rise."

The other twin was already at the gate, looking back at them silently.

Harry shook his head and told them both to go on without him as he can find their house easily through their tracks in the snow. The twin that stopped Harry looked unsure…he was about to say something to Harry when the one at the gate shouted, "Hurry up, Lorcan. We need to be home before the full moon shows."

Seeing the boys go through the gate and disappear, Harry then proceeded to blast sections of the snow away. He uncovered soft earth underneath with what appeared to be a boot sticking out. _Godric, this must be the wizard living here! I was right; Dolohov could have killed him and then buried him here. Thank Merlin the twins are already on their way home. Dolohov could still be lurking inside the abandoned house._

Harry looked around for something to transfigure into a shovel but found nothing so he took off his hat and used it instead. He shoveled soil softened by the wet snow starting from the boot. As more and more of the body was uncovered, Harry could clearly that the dead body was a wizard's. He crouched down near the wizard's head to wipe away the few remaining dirt. He was about to cast _Lumos_to be able to see the face clearly but before he could do so, the full moon shone bright overhead. He looked down to find none other than Antonin Dolohov, the last rogue Death Eater.

He could feel himself shaking so hard that he almost dropped his wand. _Who could have killed Dolohov? Who is the wizard that lived in this place?_Before Harry could find answers to his questions, a loud howl pierced the night air. He whipped his head around so fast to stare at the entrance of the chalet. There, a large grey wolf stood. The wolf turned its head away from the moon to stare at Harry with bright silver eyes. Harry panicked and did the only thing he could think of in that situation – held his wand tighter and grasped Dolohov's dead body with his other hand as he apparated before the wolf lunged towards him.

He arrived outside Luna's cottage with a pop, still grasping Dolohov's dead body, and collapsed in a dead faint.

Harry regained consciousness inside a bedroom he clearly did not recognize. _Where am I?_ He gingerly sat up on the bed and looked around the surprisingly bare room. _Am I still at Luna's?_He tried standing up for a bit to see if he could do it without getting dizzy. Once he was able to fully stand up without any symptoms of nausea, he slowly walked out of the room. The first thing he saw outside the room was the large fireplace and the kitchen entrance. Knowing that he was in Luna's house, he breathed a sigh of relief. He walked towards the kitchen, where he could hear the twins laughing one minute then arguing the next.

"Morning, Harry!" Lorcan and Lysander chorused as they grabbed each of Harry's arms and helped him to the table. They sat on either side of him and continued eating their breakfast.

"How are you feeling today?" Luna asked as she put a plate full of bangers and mash in front of Harry.

"Like the Hogwarts Express ran me over," Harry replied as he watched Luna pour him a cup of tea.

"What happened last night?"

At the mention of last night, Harry remembered the wolf. _No, it was a werewolf. I'd bet my Gringotts vault that it was a werewolf._

He looked Luna in the eye and said, "Luna, I need you to be honest with me. Your hermit friend…he's a wizard, isn't he? Not only that, he's a werewolf as well, right?"

Harry expected Luna to deny the claims and insist that Harry was probably hallucinating. He was quite surprised when Luna laughed. "I knew you'd figure it out, Harry. Oh by the way, that Death Eater you were tracking? I made a box for his dead body. How do you want to transport it back to the Ministry? We could always shrink it and send it via owl."

"Wait, stop; one thing at a time. I need you to be serious for a bit. Who is he, Luna? Does the French Ministry know about this werewolf hidden in the French Alps?"

Luna stood up and ushered the twins out of the kitchen. As soon as they were gone, she moved to Lysander's seat – Harry's left side – and grabbed a scone.

"As I said, he's an old friend. I won't reveal his identity to you. You'll get to know him soon enough, you'll see." She finished buttering her scone and then proceeded to consume it with relish.

"What about the French Ministry, do they know anything about this?"

Luna swallowed before replying. "No. Once you know the werewolf's identity, you'll know why he's unknown."

"But Luna, think of your –" Harry's voice lowered to a whisper. "– children! You can't just allow them to accompany your husband when he's delivering provisions during the full moon. What if it bites them? What then?"

In a singsong voice, Luna said, "Oh he knows better than to bite my own children. He wouldn't bite anyone, Harry. He knows who the enemies are."

Frustrated and getting even more confused, Harry gave up. "Argh! Fine, I'll find out who he is soon. I need to bring Dolohov's body back to England. Maybe we'll try your idea so let's shrink it later and send it via owl. I'll leave a note for Kingsley with the box."

"Mum! Mum! He's collapsed just outside the fence. Lysander's out there with him now." Lorcan burst into the kitchen, making a beeline for Luna.

She stood up, dusting crumbs off her skirt, and took one of Lorcan's hands. "We'd best see to him, then. He'll still be very weak. It's only been one day after all."

They went out of the kitchen, leaving Harry free to follow them or stay. He went out after them and he could see Lysander crouching beside a prone body. The hood covered the head so effectively that it was impossible for Harry to find out the man's hair color. The rest of the tattered black cloak barely covered the pale arms and legs.

"Harry," Luna called. "Help me get him on his back so that I can check for any serious injuries before I levitate him inside."

Harry moved nearer and grasped the man's thin shoulders. As he turned the man over onto his back, the hood fell off and the first thing Harry noticed was the pale blonde hair that tumbled out. The second thing he noticed was the large, pinkish gash on the left side of the man's face. Taking a closer look, Harry realized it was Draco Malfoy he was holding – _supposed_to be dead, Draco Malfoy.

Harry stared at Malfoy's scar absently as Luna wiped the still unconscious wizard's bloody lips. He still can't believe that Malfoy – _Draco_Malfoy is alive. He remembered back when Narcissa Malfoy saved his life out in the Forbidden Forest, she whispered in his ear, "This is for my dragon." Harry didn't get what she meant until a few days after the battle when it was declared that Draco Malfoy died while Voldemort was still occupying Malfoy Manor. His body was never found and Narcissa Malfoy clung to the belief that her son was simply missing.

"That _Crumple-Horned Snorkack,_it was Malfoy, wasn't it? He's the one that stays in this guest room and he's the reason why your family settled in France."

With a quick tap of her wand, Luna vanished the soiled cloth and sat on the bed beside Malfoy. She faced Harry, who was leaning on the door jamb, and covered her eyes with her hand before wearily saying, "He's my friend, Harry."

"I don't get it, Luna. His family imprisoned you in their dungeon. He's a marked Death Eater." Harry gestured to the Dark Mark that was very much visible due to the noonday sun shining through the windows of the room. "Look at it! That shows where his loyalties lie. He didn't manage to kill Dumbledore but _still._"

"He saved me and Garrick Olivander, Harry. You got us out of the dungeons but it was Draco who helped us survive while we were there." Luna looked as if she was in pain as she remembered how much she suffered during her time in captivity. "He gave us food when the Death Eaters forgot to feed us. He brought us blankets and a Wizard's Chess set. Some nights, he sneaks down to the dungeons and we talk."

Harry still refused to believe that the _Draco Malfoy_Luna got to know was different from the one he knew. "Did he boast about how proud his father was that he chose to be a Death Eater? Did he tell you how honored he was when Voldemort assigned him the task of killing Dumbledore? Did he? What did you talk about, Luna?" Harry asked, almost angry.

"No, Harry, he – "

" – told her how disappointed my father was when I failed my mission that he cursed me. I was lucky Severus was there to deflect most of the curse. Was that what you wanted to hear, Potter?" Malfoy interrupted Luna in a tired, scratchy voice. He was already awake and was looking at Harry with a snarl on his face and a hard glint in his eye.

Harry's eyes widened when he saw Malfoy looking at him and calling him 'Potter'. _Merlin's balls, I forgot to put up my glamour! What if he's still in league with the imprisoned Death Eaters?_

"Draco!" Luna stood up immediately and started fussing over him. "How are you feeling? Still tired? Hungry?"

Malfoy coughed before replying with "I'm fine, Luna. My throat's a bit itchy, though. Can I have some water?"

"Oh, right!" Before Luna could get up to pour the water, Harry did it and handed the glass to her. She helped Malfoy sit up slowly and gave him the glass.

When Malfoy finished drinking about half of the water inside, he handed the glass back to Luna and, looking at Harry, asked him, "Feeling guilty, Potter?"

"No, I'm just closer to the table." Harry pointed at the small table Luna set up near the door. A pitcher of water sat, along with various potions vials whose contents have yet to be consumed.

Harry watched as Luna got up to exchange the glass of water for a vial of potion and fed it to Malfoy. After the first potion, Harry handed her the second one as he placed the first one back on the table. They kept on exchanging potions vials until the fifth one was consumed.

After handing the last potions vial back to Luna, Malfoy stared at Harry, who also stared back after placing the last vial back on the table. They stared for what seemed like minutes, until Luna cleared her throat and stood up. Their staring contest broke up and they looked away – Harry studied the ceiling and Malfoy played with a loose thread on the blanket. She went to the table and levitated the vials.

"I better go check on the twins. Harry, Draco – play nice." With that, she left the room, the vials floating behind her.

For a while after Luna left, they both pretended to ignore each other until Harry blurted out, "Fuck you, Malfoy," vehemently.

Malfoy looked at him with a raised eyebrow and said, "Excuse me?"

"You – you – " Not knowing how he really felt about the situation, Harry closed the door and went inside to pace back and forth in front of the bed. "Who's the _real_Draco Malfoy, huh? The one who took the Dark Mark, who boasted to his Slytherin friends on the train about his mission and then broke my nose? Or the one who lowered his wand, who was punished by his father with a cursed spell and helped Luna and Mr. Ollivander?"

Malfoy stared at Harry, as if looking for something, and then he sighed as he looked away. "I was raised to follow in the footsteps of my father. I was raised to believe that Purebloods were superior and that Mudbloods have no place in the Wizarding world. When I saw how depraved my father became after the Dark Lord came back, I started rethinking things. My mother never believed in any of the Dark Lord's propaganda and she slowly turned me away from my father's influence. When he was imprisoned after Fifth Year, the Dark Lord forcefully marked me and gave me the mission to atone for my father's failure. The Dark Lord said that if I don't do as he ordered, he would give my mother to Mulciber. I was afraid, Potter. Do you know what Mulciber would do to her? He likes pureblood women because according to him, they 'squeal like pigs' while he rapes them. In the end, I failed and Severus was the one who killed the headmaster. As punishment for failing, I was bitten by Greyback. When my father broke out of Azkaban, he cursed me for failing. I still am not sure what the curse was supposed to do but I was lucky Severus deflected most of the curse."

When Malfoy started talking, Harry stopped pacing and stood in front of the bed. He moved nearer and nearer until, by then end of Malfoy's story, he was sitting near Malfoy's feet.

"Does your mother know that you're alive? It was announced, after the battle, that you died while Voldemort was still residing in Malfoy Manor. Your body was never found, of course, and your mother never believed that you died. She insists that you were simply missing."

Malfoy barked a short laugh. "I am _dead_. It's been ten years; they would have already declared me officially dead by the third year. To answer your question, no, Potter. After you broke Luna and Garrick out, the Death Eaters discovered the blankets and the Wizard's Chess set I smuggled for them. Father got so angry that he almost cursed me again. Aunt Bellatrix stopped him and said they should turn me in to the Dark Lord so that he can punish me as he saw fit. Severus saved me. He convinced the both of them to leave my punishment to him. He told them I was going to suffer a slow, painful death using the potion he invented. A few days after that, I kept on vomiting all over and I was confined to my suite of rooms. He fed me a potion meant to 'heal' me but it put me in a coma for a week, enough time for the Death Eaters to be assured of my death. He whisked me away and hid me at his old house in Spinner's End. Before the war ended, he sent a letter to Luna telling her everything that happened since. He begged her – my proud godfather _begged_, Potter. He begged her to take care of me. After the war, Luna showed up and told me we were moving to France."

"But what about during the full moon? What did they do to you while you were still at Malfoy Manor?"

"They confined me to my rooms. Severus was not allowed to give me any Wolfsbane but he managed to sneak me some. When Luna and I moved to France, we ran out of Wolfsbane after the fifth month. She was afraid of what I could do. We found that old chalet when we were exploring the woods one day. I told her that I'll stay there during the full moon. We needed someone who could ward the place against any other creature aside from those with magic. The ward prevents non-wizards to pass through so when I turn into the wolf, I can't go out and do any damage to the villagers. Her father told her about Rolf Scamander. Aside from being a magizoologist, Newt Scamander's son was also gifted at wards. That's how Luna and Rolf met. Can we stop with the questions for now, Potter? My head is pounding." Malfoy cradled his head with his hands as he massaged his temples with his thumbs.

Harry hastily stood up and said, "Er, right. Sure, uh, thanks for – er, yeah, you better get some rest. I better owl Kingsley about Dolohov being already dead. Er, if you don't mind me asking – "

"Spit it out, Potter."

"Were you the one who killed Dolohov?"

"Yes, he stumbled into the chalet and was able to recognize me. He was about to kill me but I was faster. There, you're going to arrest me now?" Draco was already lying back down on the bed and he looked so pale and tired.

"No, of course not. The man was a wanted Death Eater. Er, I better go now."

Harry was back in his room at the Coeur des Alps and was lying down in bed, fresh from the shower. The towel was still wrapped around his waist. He mulled over what Malfoy told him. _Malfoy is alive. Narcissa does not know. Malfoy is alive. His father cursed him. Malfoy is alive. He is a werewolf. Malfoy is –_

_Tap, tap, tap._

"Oh." Harry looked to the window and saw Luna's owl tapping its beak on the glass. He got up, tightened the towel on his hips, and opened the window. Calista immediately flew in and alighted on top of the messy bed. Harry left the windows open as he went to the bed to retrieve the missive.

"Sorry, girl. Guess you have to fly back to Luna's to get some food," Harry told the bird as he stroked her white and brown feathers.

Calista hooted once and then flew out the window. Harry absently closed the window with a flick of his wand as he stared at the letter Kingsley sent back. _It's amazing how bloody fast Calista is. I sent the shrunk box while I was still at Luna's, fell asleep for around four hours I guess, showered, and now she's back. Bloody amazing._

Harry unraveled the rolled parchment and read.

_Harry,_

_Keep on observing Malfoy. There could be something more to his killing Dolohov. We'll discuss the rest when you get back to England._

_PS: I still can't believe Malfoy's alive._

_Kingsley._

Harry _Incendio_'ed the letter and got up to put on clothes. He moved to sit by the window and stared at the night sky as he thought about how much Malfoy endured behind the scenes during the war. _It must be hell being forced to live the rest of your life as a werewolf. They're still feared by the Wizarding World and are given virtually zero rights. Even Remus, who died a hero, was denied an Order of Merlin, First Class award and his name was not engraved on the war monument erected in the middle of Diagon Alley. If only there was something to be done about this…_

He then remembered his previous conversation with Luna, when she told him about what the twins foresaw and realized that this must be it. _Hermione! I need to get in touch with Hermione as she's the only one who can help me with this. Fuck, my whole life's been just moving from one prophecy to the next._

Harry apparated directly outside Luna's house and knocked on the front door.

"Harry!" It was Luna who opened the front door and she gestured for Harry to come in. "Are you hungry? We're about to eat dinner so better join us."

"Er," Harry smiled sheepishly, "actually I came here to ask if I could use your floo but I haven't eaten yet so, er, yeah."

Luna just stared at him with wide eyes before smiling serenely and pointing to the fireplace. "Why don't you go use it now and when you're done, come to the kitchen to eat with us." She went back to the kitchen to give Harry some privacy.

Harry went to the fireplace and grabbed some floo powder which he threw into the fire. He called out the Weasley's residence at Ottery St. Catchpole and then stuck his head into the fire. He could see the empty living room and wondered where Hermione was spending her time at.

"Hermione?" Harry tried calling out. He heard a 'meow' and turned his head to the side to see one of Crookshanks's offsprings staring at him with eerie yellow eyes. "Hey, boy, do you know where 'Mione could be?" The kneazle just blinked its large eyes at Harry. "Oh, er, girl then. Have you seen Hermione somewhere, girl?" This time, the kneazle gave a 'meow', turned around, and left the living room. "You – hey! Cat, er, kneazle, come back!" _What am I doing, talking to a cat?_

"Hermione!" Harry tried one last time; nobody answered. He ended the firecall and dusted his knees as he got up.

"Oh – Malfoy!" Harry turned around and was quite shocked at seeing Malfoy standing near the fireplace and looking at him with a small smile on his face.

"Talking to kneazles now, are we, Potter?" The smile turned into a smirk and then – to Harry's amazement – Malfoy laughed.

Confused, Harry just scratched his head. "Er, right. It was Hermione's cat."

Malfoy's laughter eventually died down and he smiled at Harry before saying, "Come on, dinner's waiting."

Harry followed him to the kitchen where Luna was already putting food on the twins' plates. Malfoy moved to sit on the empty seat in between the twins and Luna sat in front of one of the twins – Harry assumed it to be Lorcan because he was quieter. Harry sat beside Luna, which put him face to face with Malfoy.

Harry was looking at Malfoy and he could see how much the twins liked him. They were laughing as he told them a story about Martin Miggs. He was making elaborate gestures with his hands, and exaggerated facial expressions to the delight of the twins. He did not realize he was staring until Malfoy looked at him and raised a blonde eyebrow.

Harry coughed; he could feel himself blushing. "Er, I never knew you read those comics. Seeing as, you know, it's about a Muggle and all."

"And because I'm a Malfoy and Malfoys hate Muggles?" was Malfoy's sardonic reply.

"Er…" Harry was getting even more embarrassed so he averted his eyes.

"I actually liked reading 'The Adventures of Martin Miggs, the Mad Muggle.' My father forbade it, of course. I used to sneak the copies from the Hogwarts Library to my room in the dungeons."

"Hogwarts has copies of those? Wait, you _stole_those comics from under Madam Pince's nose!" Harry laughed as he imagined Malfoy stuffing the comics in his book bag and pretending to be innocent as he walked out of the library. "I can't believe you did something like that. If Madam Pince ever found out, she would have popped a vein!"

"Shut up, Potter. I returned it after I've read it, alright? Malfoys do not steal; they simply…borrow it for a few days."

_Merlin, I never knew he looks so beautiful when he smiles. The scar doesn't matter, Draco Malfoy is just beautiful._Harry forgot what they were talking about as he stared at Malfoy with a silly smile on his face. He would have been content to keep on staring but Luna nudged him with a sharp elbow.

"Ow, Luna!" Harry rubbed at his slightly sore arm where Luna hit with her elbow. "What was that for?"

She was laughing, looking between Harry and Malfoy, as she said, "Eat your food, Harry. It's getting cold."

"Potter, wait!" Harry looked back to see Malfoy coming out of the house and walking hurriedly towards him. He was about to walk back to the inn when Malfoy called out to him. Harry stopped and Malfoy eventually caught up to him. He was panting slightly, with cheeks showing a little colour, from the exertion. From the light shone by the moon, Harry could see Malfoy's curse scar clearly. The faded pink color of the large gash stood out from the normally pale color of Malfoy's face. For Harry though, it was Malfoy's eyes that held the appeal, not the scar. Those grey eyes, if one cared to observe, were very expressive. When in private, his eyes express so much emotion that it does not matter what his face gives away – it's all in Draco's eyes. _'Draco'? I think of him as Draco now?_

"I want to thank you for being civil to me. I know we haven't had the best history together – "

"Try the _worst_history together!" Harry interjected with a chuckle.

"Right. Yes, well, regardless if we had the, as you said, _worst history_together, Luna told me you were the one who carried me into the house. You could have levitated me or conjured a stretcher but you carried me in yourself. I'd like to formally extend my – "

Harry interrupted Draco's speech again by grabbing his hand and shaking it with both of his. He could feel a shock go through him as he held shook Draco's hand.

"Yeah, yeah, you want to thank me. You're welcome, too, so friends? We should start over. Hullo, I'm Harry." Harry was smiling widely as he took in Draco's shocked expression.

"Er – " Draco cleared his throat. "Yes, friends. I'm Draco and it's nice to meet you, Harry."

Harry let go of Draco's hand as they simultaneously resumed walking. "Want to have a drink with your new mate?"

"Lead the way."

They sat at a corner booth inside Le Chant Canard with a pint of mead each.

"Draco Malfoy interacting with Muggles – wow, I can't believe you know a lot of the villagers here."

Draco looked around the pub before saying, "I'm a different person here, Harry. They know me as 'Draco, the orphanage volunteer' not 'Draco Malfoy, the Death Eater'. They think the Dark Mark is just some strange tattoo choice."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to – it's just," Harry shook his head. "Never mind. So how's it like working with kids at the orphanage?"

"Oh it's absolutely wonderful! They're fun to be with, Harry. They make me forget my past." Draco's face lit up as he talked about his time with the orphans. "There's this little nine year-old girl there, her name's Marceline and she's just so precocious. She's the orphanage's little pianist and she sings like an angel. She's a bit like me, too." Here, Draco looked sad. "Her father was a drunkard who beat her mother up. They had a huge fight one night and she tried to break it up. Her father managed to hit her face with a broken beer bottle." Draco drank more of his mead before continuing. "Now, she's blind in one eye and there's a huge irregular scar running from her brow to her right cheek. Her mother died that night and her father is still in prison. She told me it was her mother who taught her how to sing and how to play the piano."

"Oh, Draco…" Harry reached out to touch Draco's arms but he shook off the hand Harry placed on his arm and stood up.

"I'm going to get us some beer," was all Draco said before he left their table and went to the bar.

Harry's eyes followed his form, weaving through the various patrons inside the full pub. He reached the bar and the bartender was immediately in front of him, listening to him rattling out their orders while he looked Draco up and down. In Harry's eyes, the bartender was clearly flirting with Draco, who was looking very uninterested. _He should be pouring our beer, not flirting!_The bartender, sensing Draco's irritation, finally moved to pour their drinks.

"Here!" Draco slammed Harry's beer down on the table with a triumphant smile on his face. Some of the beer sloshed off and ran down Draco's fingers. He removed his fingers from the handle and brought it up to his mouth. Harry was holding his breath as he stared at Draco's tongue peeking out and then licking the beer that was coating his fingers.

Draco saw Harry looking at him and desire lit up in his eyes.

When Draco sat back down, Harry released the breath he was holding. _I should just pour this whole pint on myself, see if Draco would lick me all over too._

Before Harry could even drink half of his beer, Draco has already gulped down the last of his. "Let's go, Potter."

"Huh? Go where? I haven't even finished my drink yet!" Harry protested as he held onto his beer mug.

"Just trust me; I know a place you'll like." Draco stood up, grabbed Harry's hand, and dragged him out of the pub.

They went out into the cold winter air. The whole village was awash with Christmas lights and Christmas carols could be heard blasting out from different establishments. Draco adjusted his grip on Harry's hand – intertwining their fingers – and dragged him towards the surprisingly unlighted village center where a gargantuan ice sculpture of an angel stood, around seven by two meters in size. There were a lot of people standing around, most of them couples. _It looks like they're waiting for something._Then Harry gasped as the lights suddenly turned on and illuminated the whole square. There were four Christmas trees placed just beyond the angel ice sculpture which Harry failed to notice before. Four different colour schemes were represented; one tree was all blues and grays, another one sported red and gold, the other had yellow with black trims, and the last one was green and silver. It reminded Harry of the four Hogwarts Houses.

"Look, Draco." Harry pointed to the Christmas trees. "Doesn't it remind you of the House colours as well?"

Draco looked to where Harry was pointing and smirked. "Of course, the one representing Slytherin would be the most beautiful."

Harry laughed as he said, "Figures you'd say that. The red and gold has a more Christmas-y feel to it; the Slytherin tree's just too boring and expensive looking."

"It's called 'posh', 'ritzy', 'extravagant,' but never boring."

Harry just smiled as he took in the wonder of holding hands with Draco Malfoy on winter in a Muggle village in the French Alps and arguing over which Christmas tree's colour scheme looks better. He felt Draco tug at their intertwined hands so he turned to look at him and mouthed 'What?'

Draco mouthed back, 'Trust me,' and he walked back to where they came from without letting go of Harry's hand. Harry thought they were going back to the pub but Draco brought him to the inn instead.

"I know we just became friends, Harry. I know we have yet to really get to know each other but I'm hoping you'll still give me a chance. I – " Draco cleared his throat and Harry saw colour rising in his cheeks. _Oh Godric, is this what I think it is? Wait, does he even know if I like him back?_Harry was starting to panic mentally.

"I saw how you reacted and how you looked at me tonight and I believe there's a chance for this to become something more. I'm not rushing you, though." Draco hastily clarified.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh, alright. Okay, er, sure. We'll, erm, see how this goes, then."

"Thank you, Harry." Before Harry could formulate a reply, Draco moved into his personal space and bent his head down to kiss him on the corner of his mouth.

"I'd love to earn the right to be able to kiss you fully on your delectable lips. Good night, Harry. I hope you dream of me – us." With one last lingering look at Harry, Draco turned to head back to Luna's house.

_Merlin, I wish he'd just kiss me already!_

The next day, Harry went to Luna's house around lunch time as he woke up later than usual. When he got there, he was glad to find out that Draco had already left for the orphanage. It meant he was free to fire-call Hermione about his plan for Werewolves without Draco knowing about it.

This time, he was able to catch Hermione at home. She was reading a rather boring looking book as she lounged on the couch. She looked tired but still managed a smile for Harry. At seven months pregnant, she's having a hard time getting up and about, and with her magic incompatibility with the baby, she's been advised to be as stress-free as possible to avoid any accidental or wandless magic. She remained sitting on the couch as she listened to Harry explain to her about his new pet project: Werewolf Rights. By the time Harry got to the end of his proposal, there was a huge smile on Hermione's face.

"Harry, this is absolutely wonderful! Think about how many werewolves we could be helping. Oh, and I do believe we have a very strong chance to get this approved by the Wizengamot. Remember Susan Bones, Amelia Bones' niece? She's the youngest member of the Wizengamot in over a century! She would definitely help us." Hermione definitely looked excited. Harry could see that she was already mentally listing the different books that could help their cause.

"Er, wow, I do hope she'd want to help us then."

"Oh she will, Harry! After all, she was a member of the D.A."

"Right…er, thanks, Hermione. I have to go. I'll see you in four days! Tell Ron I said 'hi!'"

Harry quickly cut off the floo connection as he heard Draco's voice coming from outside. He was greeting the twins who were playing in the snow. Harry moved to sit on the sofa just in time for Draco to get inside the house.

"Harry!" Draco gave a start when he saw Harry sitting on the sofa and smiling up at him.

"Hi, how were the children today?" Harry asked as Draco sat beside him on the sofa.

"We had an art session today and it was…messy." Draco made a face as he held up his now multicoloured hands.

Harry laughed at the look on Draco's face and he whipped out his wand to cast a _Scourgify_. Draco thanked him for cleaning out the mess from his hands with a peck on his cheek, which made him blush and avert his eyes.

Without preamble, Draco stood up and bent down to grab Harry's hand. He tugged him upwards and then towed him out the house. Harry shouted 'goodbye' to Luna as they left. The whole time, Harry asked him where they were going but all Draco did was shake his head. They passed the twins, still playing in the snow, who just waved to them with big smiles on their faces. Eventually, Harry realized that they were going to the old chalet where Draco transforms into the wolf. His heart started beating faster, he thought Draco was going to transform, until he realized that the next full moon is still about a month away.

They stopped outside the large house, just beyond the broken front door.

Draco looked at Harry and said, "I want to show you something. It's something I do in secret and Luna helps me out."

Wondering what Draco's talking about, Harry just nodded his head as he followed Draco into the house. Surprisingly, the inside looked totally different from the outside. Beyond the decrepit hallway, they went into a large living room with several couches arranged around a wooden coffee table. There were several book cases scattered all over. There were wizard paintings on the walls – the subjects waved to them as they went inside. The windows showed the snowy grounds, which Harry realized was enchanted to reflect a boarded up window on the outside. There was a large fireplace on the opposite side of the couches. A large, white fur rug was placed in front of it. Harry immediately imagined him and Draco cuddling in front of the fire. He could feel himself blushing again. _I've blushed more times in the span of two days than I did my entire life!_

"Come on, there's more to be seen." Draco opened another door, beside one of the book cases, and went inside. Harry followed him into what appeared to be a potions laboratory. Several dirty cauldrons were piled in one corner, opposite to the large, floor-to-ceiling shelf containing different potions vials. Harry marveled at what he saw and he looked to Draco with awe.

"Wow, you really are Snape's best student, huh? I can't believe you're still brewing potions, ten years after!"

Draco moved to the pile of dirty cauldrons and said, "Well, I may be his best student but seeing as I have no wand for ten years now, Luna or Rolf has had to clean up these things for me." He gestured to the dirty pile. "I've learned to clean these by hand, through the years. I hate asking for help, even from Luna." He grabbed a brush and was about to grab one cauldron from the pile but Harry suddenly shouted _"Scourgify!"_The cauldrons became spotlessly clean in an instant and Draco whipped his head to look at him angrily.

"Make no mistake, Potter. I did not bring you here to make you clean the cauldrons for me."

Harry did his best to explain his actions to Draco. "I know, I know. I just wanted to do it for you. I was hoping we could spend more time doing something else instead of cleaning cauldrons together."

Draco's face cleared and desire lit up in his eyes. "Doing 'something else', huh? Well, well, well… Why don't we move back to the rug in front of the fireplace, then? I saw you looking at it with a blush on your face, Harry."

"I – I wasn't – I'm not – !" Harry was trying to make excuses but Draco just gave a devilish smile and walked out of the potions lab.

Harry followed him outside – after he was sure the blush has faded from his cheeks – to find that Draco was already lounging on the rug. He was reclining on his forearms as he waited for Harry to sit beside him.

"So, er," Harry began awkwardly as he sat near Draco, a foot of space in between them. "What do you do with all the potions you make? Surely you can't sell them here, I mean, this is a Muggle village after all."

Draco chuckled as he saw Harry leaving some space between them. He moved closer until not an inch remained between them before answering. "That's where Luna helps me. She sells them in different Wizarding villages across France. She also sells them in England. Calista, her owl, is so bloody fast with delivering supplies. It's a wonder how she's survived eight years travelling long distances every week or so."

"She kinda reminds me of Hedwig. I should get a new owl soon. It's been a decade since she died. I should have already gotten over it." Harry stared into the fire as he remembered his old companion.

Draco stroked Harry's cheek as he told him, "It's fine, Harry. She meant a lot to you. You could just use the Wizarding Post; it's no big deal."

"I guess you're right." Harry smiled at Draco but there were tears in his eyes.

"Shh…" Draco wiped the tears and he leaned in to kiss each eyelid. He moved to kiss each cheek as well. As he kissed Harry's forehead, he paused to ask, "Have I earned the right to kiss you, Harry?"

Overwhelmed, Harry just nodded his head yes.

Draco's lips finally touched his and it was electric. Harry opened his mouth to taste more of Draco and he felt the other man's tongue tentatively touch his own. Feeling bold, Harry intertwined his tongue with Draco's and he could feel him respond eagerly. They kissed for what seemed like hours, until Harry needed to breathe so he hesitantly broke the kiss.

Draco kept on kissing his jaw, moving up to his ear, and then licking the shell. Harry shuddered. Draco quietly laughed into his ear and whispered, "Want to feel more, Harry?"

Harry gave out a whimper as he nodded yes.

"Take off your shirt, Harry. I want to feel you as well." There was a smouldering look in Draco's eyes as he stared at Harry slowly unbuttoning his shirt. When Harry finally took off his shirt, Draco hurriedly removed his. In a second, he was back to licking Harry's neck while Harry sprawled out on the rug. Wanting to touch Draco as well, Harry put his arms around him and felt the smooth skin of his back. Draco gave a particularly hard bite to Harry's neck and he yelped.

"Draco, that hurt!" Harry protested as he rubbed at his sore neck.

"I want to mark you, Harry. From this time on, you're mine. Wolves, werewolves, whatever… We're very territorial. I don't want others to get the wrong idea. You belong to me, Harry." Draco nudged Harry's hand away to replace it with his tongue as he licked at the blossoming bruise. Feeling satisfied, Draco moved his mouth downwards and touched Harry's chest at the same time.

He flicked Harry's nipple with his thumb as he licked at the other, making Harry moan out loud. Rolling the nipple between his thumb and forefinger, Draco lightly bit at the other one which made Harry whimper and grab tightly to Draco's hair. Draco released the nipple with a last lick and his mouth went even more south.

Harry held his breath in anticipation. He was so hard, he could feel his trouser buttons about to pop open. Just as Draco reached his destination, he stopped before he could touch Harry's covered cock. He looked up, straight into Harry's eyes, and whispered, "I want you."

Harry bit his lip as he stared right back at him. All he could do was caress Draco's cheek with his fingers and nod.

Draco smiled up at him and then he could feel the man's hot breath through his trousers as Draco mouthed his cock. With one finger, Draco popped open the buttons on Harry's trousers. The other hand, he used it massage Harry's thigh. In an instant, Draco had Harry's trousers down to mid-thigh and he was staring hungrily at the fully erect cock that stood up from a nest of dark curls.

"Fuck, Harry!" He saw Draco licking his lips before bending down and placing a kiss on the tip of his cock. He hissed and Draco looked up.

"Do that again, Harry. Hearing you speak Parseltongue gets me hard. Every. Damn. Time."

Harry hissed out swear words as Draco went back to worshipping his cock. With one hand gripping the base and the other cupping the man's balls, Draco closed his mouth on the head and sucked. He licked the slit and Harry gripped his hair hard. Hollowing his cheeks, Draco proceeded to suck up and down. Harry was babbling incoherently, keeping a tight grip on Draco's hair.

When Harry was about to orgasm, Draco suddenly stopped. He let go of Harry's cock and balls to fully remove the man's trousers. After it was removed, Draco proceeded to remove his own. Harry stared at him lustfully as he took in Draco stripping off his trousers slowly. _Fuck, I'm about to explode._

Draco then moved to kneel in between Harry's open thighs. He bit his lip before asking Harry, "_Accio_ the oil, Harry. _Please_."

Harry did as Draco asked and in a second, the vial of oil was in his hand. He handed it to Draco who was now positioning himself above Harry's cock. Coating his hand with the oil, Draco used it to prepare himself for Harry's thick cock.

Watching Draco prepare himself was so erotic, Harry could feel himself getting harder, if that was even possible. The whole time, Draco was looking at Harry while Harry looked up and down his whole body. Draco's skin was smooth, hairless, and so pale. His erect cock was framed by sparse, pale blonde curls.

Moving to pour more oil onto his hand, Draco coated Harry's cock. He ran his hand up and down, up and down, as Harry moaned. When Draco stopped, he asked Harry, "Are you ready, Potter?" with a smirk on his beautifully scarred visage. Harry licked his lips in anticipation and then bit his already red lips before nodding once more.

Draco slowly lowered himself onto Harry's cock. He paused once the head got in and panted slightly. Then, taking a deep breath, he continued lowering himself. "Fuck," Draco bit out, "Figures the Chosen One would have a large cock." When Harry's cock was all the way in, Draco winced and smiled down at Harry.

Harry let out the breath he was holding in the whole time. He placed his hands on Draco's thighs and rubbed circles into it with his thumbs. He bit back a laugh as he said, "Sorry, baby."

Draco placed both of his hands on Harry's chest and slowly moved up until only the head remained inside. Then, before Harry could say 'Fuck,' he dropped back down and moaned out loud. Correctly thinking that he hit Draco's prostate, Harry angled his upward thrusts as he gripped the other man's hips and set a hard, fast pace.

Before long, they were both panting hard and Draco called out, "I'm so close, Harry. Make me come."

Harry grabbed Draco's cock but before he could even move his hand up and down, Draco came. His back arched and he gave a wordless cry as semen spilled out of his cock, hitting Harry's chest. The next moment, Harry came as well, crying out Draco's name.

Afterwards, they cuddled in front of the fire, with Draco laying his head down on Harry's chest.

"Clean us?" Draco asked while tracing patterns on Harry's stomach. Harry summoned his wand, which he hurriedly threw away earlier, to cast the cleaning spell on both of them. Draco kissed his chest in thanks.

"So, er, do you miss your mother?" Harry asked.

Draco sat up to look fully at Harry. "Excuse me? How can you bring up my mother now? We just had sex, Potter!"

"Er, sorry? But I didn't know what people usually do in these kinds of situations." Harry smiled sheepishly up at Draco while he combed his fingers through the other man's hair.

Narrowing his eyes at Harry, Draco said, "Don't tell me this is your first time having sex, Potter. I find that quite hard to believe."

Harry laughed, embarrassed, as he answered, "It actually is my first time going all the way. I almost did, before. There was this guy Seamus introduced to me at a bar. I was so drunk I ended up going home with him. I, er, fell asleep before anything serious could happen, though. When I woke up, he already left and a note was taped to my forehead with the words 'I don't want to see you again.'"

"Wait," Draco said as he kneeled by Harry's side, "you're actually full-blown _gay_?! I was thinking more of, well, bisexual. You used to date She-Weasel after all. And, speaking of weasels, what do your sidekicks, Weasel and Granger, think about your sexual orientation?"

Harry sat up and arranged himself and Draco on the rug. They sat facing the unlit fireplace; Draco in between Harry's thighs as Harry hugged him from behind, placing his chin on top of Draco's right shoulder. Harry cast _Incendio_at the fireplace, creating a roaring fire to keep the cold away.

"They, uh, found out when Seamus accidentally mentioned my supposed one night stand. That was around five years ago. Before that, I dated Ginny for around three years. We got together right after the war ended. The most that happened was me feeling her breasts beneath her shirt. I was hesitant to touch her, er, you know… It disgusts me a bit." Draco laughed as Harry avoided saying the v-word. "I wondered what was wrong with me for a while. We ended things pretty quickly after that since I refused to go all the way with her and she got frustrated. She thought I was seeing another girl."

"So how did you go from witches to wizards?" Draco asked in a teasing voice.

"Seamus was the first one who clued in on my homosexuality. I never even knew I was gay until he told me. He brought me to all these different Muggle clubs so that I could meet men who don't know I'm the Boy-Who-Lived." Harry tightened his hold on Draco for a second. "It was a struggle for me in the Wizarding World, trying to meet potential lovers who really want me for _me._The first thing they see is the scar and they stop at that; they never bothered to get to know the me beyond the scar."

Draco suddenly turned his head and kissed Harry full on the lips. He grabbed the back of Harry's head as he mashed their lips together. As suddenly as he started the kiss, he ended it and Harry was left wanting more.

"If they can't appreciate the real you, then you're better off without them. You're mine now and I do not plan on ever giving you up." Draco declared while looking straight into Harry's bright green eyes.

Harry bopped him lightly on the head as he said, "You don't even know if I like you, arrogant Slytherin."

"With our turbulent history, would you actually sleep with me without at least liking me?" Draco asked with a smirk on his face.

Harry laughed and countered with, "Hey, I could have just slept with you for the sheer amount of sexual tension we had going on back then. At least, in retrospect, I think it was sexual tension instead of, well, normal _tension,_I guess."

"You are so clueless sometimes, Harry." Draco kissed his nose. "We better get some sleep, lover boy. It's dark out. We'll return to the house on the morning."

When they got back the next day, Luna smiled at them knowingly. They also got a surprise in the form of Rolf, who's finally returned from South America. Over lunch, he told them all about the new species of magical creatures he discovered there. They had a great time going over the pictures he took of the animals. Luna was quite disappointed when there was still no proof of the existence of the Crumple-Horned Snorkack.

Before it got dark, Harry said his goodbyes and asked Draco to walk him back to the inn. Draco wanted to have dinner with Harry but he begged off, telling the Slytherin that he was waiting for a letter from Hermione.

Back in his room, Harry dazedly laid down on the bed. He stared absently at the ceiling as the thought 'I had sex with Draco Malfoy' kept running around his head.

A few minutes later, he suddenly sat up and whispered disbelievingly, "Merlin's balls, we really had sex! I fucked Draco Malfoy and I loved it."

The three days following the first time they had sex, Harry constantly met up with Draco. They dined out in the village restaurants, they had a snowball fight with the twins in Luna's yard, and every night after dinner, they go back to the chalet to fuck in front of the fire. When the day came for Harry to go back to London, Draco asked him to go to the chalet after packing his belongings. At the chalet, Draco gave him a white gold necklace with a small vial for a pendant. When prompted by Harry, Draco told him it contained Felix Felicis. He told Harry he had nothing else for the Gryffindor to remember him by so he bottled a small amount of Felix Felicis, which he had a lot lying around despite it being illegal and difficult to brew, and attached it to a chain. Harry thanked him by snogging the life out of him. Before Harry's portkey activated, Draco gave one last kiss to the back of Harry's hand. He mouthed, 'Come back to me,' which Harry almost missed as the portkey suddenly activated and he was whisked back to the Portkey Office in the Ministry of Magic.

When he arrived at the Portkey Office, Jefferson was there to meet him and he took Harry to the Minister of Magic's office, with a quick stop at Harry's desk in the Auror Headquarters to drop off his bag. On the way, Jefferson informed him that Kingsley wanted to see him as soon as possible. The Minister had already instructed his secretary to cancel his other engagements for the day because hearing Harry's report personally was more important.

It took the rest of the day for Harry to tell _everything_that happened in Argentière to Kingsley. He did not go into detail about his private time with Draco but he told his old friend how deeply involved he is with the blonde. For his part, Kingsley was very much understanding and promised to support Harry's cause. He cautioned Harry though on the dangers of coming out to the Wizarding public with Draco Malfoy, an ex-Death Eater and a werewolf, as his lover. Harry just brushed off the Minister's concerns with a confident "I can handle it, Kings."

Finally back at Grimmauld, Harry collapsed on his bed, after telling Kreacher not to wake him up for anything, and slept.

The next few weeks, Harry's only communication with Draco was the floo. He was very focused on his Werewolf Rights project with Hermione. Draco understood that Harry needed something new to do, seeing as all the Death Eaters have now been captured or are already dead, and he was content to simply see Harry through the floo everyday. Harry never explicitly told him what his project was, though. All Draco knew was that he's working on getting a new law passed by the Wizengamot with Hermione's help.

On the day of the full moon, Harry took a break from research and told Hermione he was going back to France to visit Luna. He conveniently forgot to tell Hermione that it was Draco Malfoy he was going back for and that Draco Malfoy was one of the reasons he wanted the new law passed.

With Kingsley's help, Harry very easily obtained an express portkey to Argentière. After lunch, he was already rolling around in the snow with the twins as they all ganged up on Draco at a snowball fight. They were having fun outside as Luna packed for their one-day family trip to Chamonix. Rolf surprised his whole family the day before by telling them he booked tickets to a Wizarding play by famous Wizard playwright, Beauregard Frank Lindembaum. Three hours later, the whole Scamander family was ready to portkey to their destination. After saying goodbye to Draco and Harry, Rolf activated their portkey and then they were gone.

Harry went inside the Scamander house to retrieve the basket Luna packed earlier. It contained a few large chunks of raw meat which Luna told him was for the hungry wolf Draco transforms into. Thinking about it, Harry asked Draco, who followed him into the kitchen, why he couldn't just make his own Wolfsbane seeing as he has a well-stocked potions lab.

"It's complicated, Harry. Not the potion brewing, of course," Draco said with a slight laugh. "The first few times I transformed, I drank the Wolfsbane Potion. It – there was a struggle inside of me. My inner wolf and my own self fought for dominion over my body. Since I took the Wolfsbane, the inner wolf would be eventually suppressed. Instead of feeling more like myself, I felt like there was something missing. In the end, I just sleep it off as the inner struggle leaves me exhausted. When Luna and I moved here, we forgot to restock the potion and I had to transform one night without having drunk Wolfsbane beforehand. She hurriedly moved me to that chalet and she tried to put up wards but it was weak at best. I transformed that night, my first night in the chalet, and instead of the usual struggle happening in my head, for the first time I felt free. Without the Wolfsbane to suppress the inner wolf, it was able to come out but instead of dominating my human self, it actually merged with it. I was able to control the wolf that way. I retained my human consciousness but I also gained the wolf's senses."

Harry was having a hard time believing Draco's story, as he heard differently from Remus years ago. His grip on the basket got steadily tighter as Draco continued his story.

"Then Xenophilius introduced Luna to Rolf and he was able to put up very strong wards around the place. It eased Luna's anxiety and from then on, I transform without drinking any Wolfsbane. Years later, I realized that the only way one can ever control the wolf is by accepting as part of me. Suppressing it using Wolfsbane only prolongs the struggle." Draco ended with a tired smile on his face.

"I heard otherwise from Remus but I believe you." Harry moved closer to Draco and stood on the tips of his toes to give the other man a kiss. "Well then, my dear fluffy wolf, let's get you settled in your den."

It was steadily getting darker as they left the house so that by the time they reached the chalet, the moon was about to come out. Being the recklessly brave Gryffindor that he is, Harry opted to stay in the chalet with Draco, despite the blonde's staunch disapproval.

When the full moon finally rose, Draco transformed into the wolf. Harry saw hair sprout from under his skin and his bones rearranged themselves. Draco was clearly in pain but he never uttered a sound. After several minutes, the large, grey wolf Harry saw from before was standing on all fours in front of him. The wolf gave a loud howl and then turned its silver eyes at Harry. His heart pounding faster and faster, Harry slowly inched backwards but the wolf followed him. Running out of room, he managed to back himself into a corner with the wolf still in front of him.

"Er, nice Draco?" Harry tried calling out to the wolf akin to one calling out to a dog but the wolf just growled at him.

Really scared now, Harry got desperate and shouted, "Draco, I know you can hear me. You told me you retained your human consciousness so don't pretend you don't know me." The wolf just leaped up at him and Harry closed his eyes thinking, 'This is it.' When nothing happened, he opened them to find the wolf standing on its hind legs and its forelegs trapping Harry to the wall behind him. _Godric, it's about to eat me!_

The wolf opened its large mouth and Harry could clearly see the rows of sharp teeth. He swallowed audibly as he contemplated whether or not to use his wand. _This is still Draco, for crying out loud. Plus, it could be faster than I am and would have already bitten my neck before I could even grip my wand!_

Before Harry could make a decision, the wolf stuck out its tongue and licked Harry's face. Without even thinking about what he was about to do, Harry used both of his hands to grip the wolf's muzzle and shove it away from him.

"Ugh, Draco that is so disgusting! Your saliva is dripping all over." Harry used his sleeves to wipe his face.

The wolf, now on all fours again, whimpered up at Harry.

"Aww, baby, I'm sorry. You're not disgusting, not really. Just don't slobber all over me next time, alright?" Harry told the wolf and the wolf moved its head up and down, as if nodding in understanding.

Harry went to the corner where he left the basket and picked it up to bring to the rug near the fireplace. The wolf followed him and kept on nudging at the basket with its nose the whole time.

"Oh, hungry, huh? Come on then." Harry sat on the rug and made a fire using his wand. He then opened the basket; levitating the meats one by one, he set them on the floor in front of the wolf. The wolf attacked the raw meat enthusiastically and in a few minutes the basket was empty.

"Very hungry, then," Harry remarked as put away the basket. He went back to sit on the rug and the wolf laid down in front of him. Feeling confident, Harry placed his upper body on top of the wolf's thereby hugging it and using it as a pillow. "Hmm, you're pretty comfortable as a wolf. Better to cuddle with than your human form." The wolf gave a short bark, as if offended.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Harry said with a laugh. Then, being lulled by the fire and the comfortable position he was in, Harry fell asleep.

The next day, he woke up to the nude form of Draco sprawled out beside him so he conjured a blanket to cover the still sleeping man.

A few weeks later, Harry and Hermione were both ready for their appearance before the entire Wizengamot to present their proposal for Werewolf Rights. Thinking he definitely needed it, Harry drank the small vial of Felix Felicis Draco gave him right before the hearing started. At the end of the day, Harry was very much glad to have drunk the potion as he felt it definitely helped get the new law passed. With Susan Bones, Amelia Bones, and the Minister of Magic backing the proposal, it was no wonder why only three other Wizengamot members voted against it.

Upon passing of the law, the Daily Prophet published the headlines "Werewolf Rights Finally Approved!" with a picture of Harry and Hermione as they exited out of the courtroom. The new law allows fair treatment of those affected with lycanthropy. They will now be able to find decent work and are to be given a monthly supply of Wolfsbane Potion, free of charge.

Two days after their victory, Harry went back to France bearing gifts for the Scamander family, as Christmas was only a day away. Seeing Harry brought nothing for him, Draco sulked the entire time they were having lunch with the Scamanders. After lunch, Harry bade them goodbye as he dragged a still sulking Draco to the chalet. Once there, he placated Draco by telling him they were going somewhere for Christmas and that it was to going to be a surprise. Draco's eyes immediately lit up as he heard the word 'surprise' and he wrapped his arms around Harry, muttering excitedly about the surprise could possibly be. Harry took advantage of Draco's excitement as he tightly curled his arm around the blonde's waist and silently activated the special portkey he brought with him.

They materialized at the front hallway of Number 12 Grimmauld Place; Harry's arm still curled tightly around Draco's waist. He let go after they both got their bearings. He asked Draco to close his eyes as Harry would lead him to the living room, where the surprise was waiting. Doing as Harry asked, Draco willingly closed his eyes as he was dragged by Harry towards the living room. They stopped in the middle and Harry called out to Kreacher.

"It's time, Kreacher."

The old house elf looked at Draco standing in the middle of the living room with his eyes closed and started muttering to himself. Harry had to repeat himself.

"I said it's time, Kreacher."

This time, Kreacher gave a low bow and then disappeared with a 'pop.' In the next instant, he reappeared with another 'pop'. This time he had someone in tow – Narcissa Malfoy.

"Dra – Draco?" Narcissa called out in a thin, shaky voice.

Hearing his mother's voice, Draco's eyes immediately opened and he raised a visibly shaking hand to cover his mouth while Narcissa gasped audibly and started sobbing out loud. He moved forward, going towards his mother, when Narcissa, with an agility belying her age, ran towards him and embraced him tightly.

Not wanting to intrude and giving them time to reconnect, Harry left the two remaining Malfoys embracing in the middle of his living room.

A few hours later, Harry woke up to hands roaming all over his chest and stomach as a tongue licked a fiery path from his neck to his ear. Teeth gently bit his earlobe as a hand moved down to cup his erect cock through his boxers.

"Mmm, now this is the kind of waking up I don't mind," Harry sleepily said as he grabbed the back of Draco's head to snog the man senseless.

When the kiss ended, Draco licked his lips as he told Harry, "Your house elf told me you were sleeping in here. Nice room, by the way. When I came in and saw you sleeping in cotton boxers, I couldn't help myself. Cotton, Potter? Really?"

"Shut up, Malfoy. Just admit it – my cotton boxers turn you on." Harry laughed at Draco's incredulous look. "Sorry baby, next time you can buy me new silk boxers, alright? Now why don't you continue with where you left off."

Later, Harry laid back down on the bed with Draco cuddling up to his side.

"I'd like to thank you for giving me the most wonderful gift, Harry. It was surreal to finally be able to see my mother again after ten years." Draco said this while burying his head under Harry's chin.

Harry lazily stroked Draco's back up and down with one hand. "It was the one thing I could do for you that I knew you would very much appreciate. I know how much you love her, Draco. When – to be honest, we've become friends, in a way, after the war. She saved my life and I wanted to pay the Wizard's debt I owe her. She told me the only thing missing in her life was you – her son. Then, I still believed you were dead so I thought I could do nothing else for her except to be there for her. I visited her quite often and I eventually got her to reconcile with Andromeda Tonks, her estranged sister. Now she's a constant visitor to their house and she interacts with Teddy, your ten-year old nephew."

"Oh, Professor Lupin and my cousin Nymphadora's son!" Draco then looked up at Harry and asked in a small voice, "Is he like me, as well? Like his dad, Professor Lupin?"

Using his other hand to caress Draco's soft cheek, Harry answered, "No, Draco, he's not a werewolf. Teddy is just like his mother, a metamorphmagus."

"Oh," Draco released the breath he was holding and went back to cuddling Harry.

"Er, Draco? If you don't mind me asking, why have you never bothered to contact your mother before?"

"I was a coward, Harry. I was afraid of rejection. I didn't want show up, out of nowhere, only for my mother to tell me that I disgust her, that I am no longer considered a Malfoy, that I am no longer her son."

"Baby," Harry held Draco with both arms as he pressed kisses to the other man's forehead. "Your mother loves you unconditionally. Werewolf or no werewolf, you're still her son. You're not a coward. Cowards run away from their problems but you accepted the wolf and made it a part of you."

Draco captured Harry's lips in a searing kiss. Their tongues intertwining, foreheads pressed tightly together as they strived to convey everything they felt for the other in that one passionate kiss. Eventually, the need for air became overwhelming and they had to stop.

Foreheads still pressed together, they looked into each other's eyes and at the same time, uttered the words, "I love you."

On Christmas Day, Draco and Harry celebrated with Narcissa, Andromeda, and Teddy at Grimmauld. Kreacher outdid himself, with directions by the Black sisters, on the dishes he whipped up for their Christmas dinner.

For the first time, Draco got to meet his nephew, Teddy. As soon as he saw Draco, ten-year old Teddy changed his hair to Draco's pale blonde and shyly shook the older man's proffered hand.

Wanting to get to know his nephew a little more, Draco spent the whole day playing gobstones and exploding snaps with Teddy. Harry sometimes joined in but the Gryffindor preferred to watch his two favorite boys having fun together.

After dinner, they opened the presents placed under the large tree decorated with different magical creatures that were enchanted to move about. When Teddy yawned as he clung to the dragon stuffed toy Draco gave him, Andromeda declared the night to be over. They quickly said their goodbyes and left through the floo. Narcissa took longer with her goodbye to Draco, as they spoke in private for a few minutes.

When Draco and Harry were finally alone, Harry told the Slytherin that he had one more surprise for him. They sat at the sofa and Harry _Accio_'ed the old Daily Prophet issue which contained their Wizengamot breakthrough for Werewolf Rights on the front page. He gave it to Draco and waited with bated breath as the other man read the paper.

Finally finished, Draco slowly folded up the paper and placed it down on the coffee table in front of them. He absently stared at the table for a minute and then said, "I actually don't know what to say." He looked at Harry with awe and continued. "Others have fought for Werewolf Rights for so long but the Wizengamot has never budged. It was the biggest factor for Greyback choosing to side with the Dark Lord – the Dark Lord promised him equality of all magical creatures."

Visibly relaxing, seeing as Draco's response was favorable, Harry gave a sheepish smile as he told Draco, "I, er, used the Felix Felicis you gave me."

"Oh, ohh…oh!" Draco laughed out loud; head thrown back and hugging his stomach with both arms. When he was done, there were tears in his eyes which he wiped away hurriedly. "I'm sorry, Harry." He placated the furious looking Gryffindor. "The vial that I gave you, it contained a Wit-Sharpening Potion. If you remember from Professor Slughorn's class, Felix Felicis is molten gold in colour. The potion I gave you, on the other hand, was a clear-looking liquid. During the Wizengamot hearing, it was all you and Hermione. There was no Felix Felicis which magically made you win."

The gobsmacked expression on Harry's face was a sight to behold. When he finally got over his shock, it was his turn to make Draco panic as he told him, "Oh, by the way, Draco. On Boxing Day tomorrow, we're going to the Weasleys' residence for dinner," just before he left to go to sleep.

A very loud "WHAT?!" reverberated all over the house.

The very next day, Boxing Day, they both got ready just in time for dinner to roll around. They flooed into the Burrow with Harry going in first; when Draco stepped out, Harry was immediately there to assist him and act as a buffer against the Weasleys. It was little Victoire, Bill and Fleur's daughter, who saw Draco first. She tugged at Fleur's skirts and said in a loud whisper, while pointing towards Draco, "Maman, look! That man with Uncle Harry has a big scar on his face!"

"Victoire! Don't point to – mon Dieu! _Draco Malfoy_?!" Fleur's mention of Draco's name got every single head in the Burrow to whip towards the fireplace.

The room got so quiet, you could hear a pin drop, until Hermione broke the uncomfortable atmosphere by waddling over to Draco and Harry and extending her hand to Draco.

"Happy holidays, Malfoy. I'm glad you could accompany Harry tonight." Hermione smiled up at both of them as Draco shook her hand.

After she stepped aside, Ron came up next and clapped Harry on the back as he stared at Draco with a glint in his eye. "So, you're my best mate's new man, er, boyfrie – whatever." It dissipated the tension in the room as the adults laughed at Ron's hesitancy to utter the word 'boyfriend.'

Ron offered a hand to Draco as well and said as they shook hands, "You better treat him well, Malfoy, or you'll find yourself turned into a ferret before you could even blink."

Draco simply looked Ron in the eye and nodded as Harry's cheeks pinked from embarrassment. "Ron! No need to threaten him, he's more intimidated of all of you than you are of him," Harry whispered to Ron which made the redhead smile.

Molly hurriedly went over to the couple and hugged Draco, much to the blonde's surprise, who hesitantly hugged her back. "Welcome, welcome, Draco! Oh it's so nice to finally see our Harry being happy with someone who clearly feels the same way about him. Now dear, let's move into the outdoor tent and get some food into this scrawny body of yours. You need to eat more if you want to keep up with Harry here!" She proceeded to drag Draco outside. The blonde could do nothing but mouth 'Help!' to Harry who just chuckled and mouthed back a 'Don't worry!'

Following Molly and Draco, everyone else went outside as well. The sight of the long wooden table laden with delicious looking traditional British fare made everyone forget Draco's presence for a while as they focused on eating.

As the adults relaxed in the kitchen, Percy suddenly exclaimed, "Aren't you supposed to be dead? They said you were killed at Malfoy Manor!" while pointing a finger at Draco.

Molly's shocked cry of "Percy!" went unheard as George and Charlie both shouted "Shut up, Perce!"

Harry placed a calming hand on Draco's thigh and spoke for him. "He was hidden by Snape during the war because his aunt and father both wanted him dead. After the war, Luna Lovegood – now Scamander – was begged by Snape to take care of Draco and they moved to France."

Bill spoke up, "Why did they have to move to France, Harry? What really happened to Malfoy during the war?" He eyed the large scar on Draco's face as he asked Harry.

Harry looked to Draco to silently ask whether he wanted the question to be answered or not. Draco was staring intensely at the table, his fisted hands clenched on top of his thighs.

Harry opened his mouth to say, "He – " but was cut off by Ginny's "Let Malfoy answer, Harry. You're not his baby sitter." Harry's eyes flashed angrily as he stared at Ginny, who was smirking.

"Ginny, that's not a – " Hermione began but was interrupted by Ginny.

"Oh shut up, Hermione. Why are you suddenly defending Malfoy?"

Indignant, Hermione said, "I am not defending him. You were being quite rude and – "

"Enough!" Harry's loud admonition shut them up and they waited for Draco to answer.

Harry kissed the blonde's temples and whispered in his ear, "Are you okay, Draco? We could leave if you want. There's no need for you to answer their questions."

Draco smiled shakily up at Harry and whispered, "It's fine. I can handle this."

Clearing his throat, Draco looked at every single face in the room and said out loud, "As punishment for failing to kill Albus Dumbledore, the Dark Lord made Greyback bite me. I am now a werewolf."

The whole room erupted into chaos over Draco's proclamation. Molly and Arthur wore shocked faces as they remained in their seats. George was actually laughing while Bill and Fleur looked sad. Percy looked frightened and was already standing and backing away. Charlie, like George, simply looked amused. Ginny's reaction was the most startling as she was laughing hysterically and asking Harry, "You actually chose a werewolf over me? It wasn't enough that you were gay, you had to pick _Malfoy_" Ginny's face twisted with disgust, "of all people, and it just so happens he's a werewolf?!" Standing up, Ginny said to everyone, "I give up!" and left the kitchen.

Following Ginny's exit, Harry stood up and made excuses for him and Draco. They went back to Grimmauld through the floo. They prepared for bed silently, no words exchanged between them until they were snuggled up in bed and Harry said, "No matter what anyone thinks, baby, remember that I love you."

The next day, Harry woke up around noon to a barrage of owls so he ordered Kreacher to sort out the mail. Draco, exhausted from the previous night, kept on sleeping peacefully. Harry wondered what all the commotion was about until Ron's head appeared through the living room fireplace and informed him that Percy gave his editor at the Daily Prophet the scoop of the century – 'Chosen One's New Lover None Other than Draco Malfoy.' The paper followed up with a second headline of 'Draco Malfoy A Werewolf?'. The Prophet hinted that the reason Harry fought for Werewolf Rights was for his new lover who turned out to be a werewolf. They also dug up the old news headlines from after the war, when it was announced that Draco Malfoy died. Remembering Narcissa, Harry told Ron he'd floo call him later as he needed to see Draco's mother first. Leaving Kreacher with a message for Draco in case the blonde woke up while he's gone, Harry then flooed over to Malfoy Manor.

An hour later, he was back at Grimmauld and thankfully, Draco was still asleep. He floo-called Ron who gave him a more positive news. It turned out that Molly was so embarrassed over what Percy did that she got so furious she sent Percy a howler during his lunch date with his fiancée, Penelope Clearwater. Needless to say, they broke up and Percy was left to pay the bill while drenched in the red wine Penelope poured on him.

Ron also told Harry that Hermione suggested they should do an interview of their own to stop the speculations people are coming up with. She suggested they contact Luna so that she can ask her father to run the interview in the Quibbler. Thanking Ron again, Harry asked him why they were so supportive of him dating Draco Malfoy and not reacting badly to the news of Draco being a werewolf. Ron told him that Hermione got so suspicious over Harry's 'spontaneous' visits to France that she owled Luna and asked her. Luna told her everything. Knowing Luna's nature, all Harry could do was laugh and accept that at least he didn't have to be the one to tell his best mates.

After cutting off his floo-call with Ron, Harry thought about how calmly Narcissa took the news. She was the one who calmed Harry down, fed him lunch, and told him that he and Draco could get through this. Before she let Harry leave, she hugged him and whispered, "Thank you for all you've done for us, Harry. Thank you for making my son happy. Trust in your love for each other and everything will work out."

A few days later, right before the new year, the Quibbler article with Harry and Draco's tell-all interview, conducted by Luna, came out. Due to increased demand, the publishing company had to reprint the article.

Harry and Draco welcomed the New Year with a bright hope for the future.

_Twelve Years Later_

"Papa, papa, Hogwarts was so amazing! I never imagined it to be so big." A little boy with jet black curls ran up to Draco after getting off the Hogwarts Express. The boy blinked big, emerald eyes up at Draco and said, "I'm hungry now, Papa. Can we go home?"

Before Draco could respond, Harry appeared right next to him and asked, "Where's your twin, Calypso?"

A loud shriek of "DADDY!" had everyone looking at the little blonde girl running towards Harry with her arms outstretched. Harry bent down to scoop her up into his arms and kissed her little button nose. "Did you miss me, Lilian?"

Little Lilian nodded her head, her blonde curls bouncing all over, as she replied, "I missed you so much daddy! And you too, Papa." As she looked to Draco and gave him a big smile, showing her missing front tooth.

"Alright, now that the whole family's assembled, _can we get some food now_?" Whined a tall, slender woman sporting auburn hair and an eye patch on the right eye, with a large gash on her face, who walked up to them.

"Marceline!" Harry exclaimed, "I thought you were on a mission somewhere in Japan."

"Oh I was. Just finished it earlier so that I can greet my two little siblings. How are my little munchkins?" She pinched both of the twins' cheeks and then kissed each of her father's.

Calypso and Lilian laughed as they said in unison, "We're hungry, Marceline, feed us!"

"Alright, alright. Let's get going." Draco herded his family out of Platform Nine and Three-Quarters, keeping a tight grip on Calypso's hand.

_Thank you, Narcissa. You were right, everything did work out in the end._


End file.
